


Moment of Decision

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life we are faced with many decisions. Not many have one involving whether to sleep with your captain or remain friends.</p><p>Art by: Elfqueen55</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sleeping with the captain, of course does not mean just resting with him but more of a sexual nature. Humans often say one thing and mean another. That is something I have observed for a very long time.

The captain and I have been friends for two years now and I have noticed a connection between us that I could never have perceived possible.

I am not a pure Vulcan, many would think otherwise, since all they see is the physical. They judge so easily without knowing the full truth.

Jim has always accepted me for who I am.

He sees beneath and beyond the physical. 

One night after our shift we played chess in his quarters and a pawn fell from the table where the game was being played.

We picked it up at the same time, are hands brushed for an instant and it felt electric.

I know we both felt it. 

We stared at each other which felt like an eternity, but was actually merely seconds. 

He leaned toward me and pressed his lips against mine.

I pulled away for an instant, but remained there next to him.

Jim was about to ask forgiveness for what he did, when I pressed my lips against his.

I did not know what possessed me, but I did it anyway.

Moments later, clothes were no longer on our person, but on the ground scattered everywhere.

I realized this was going too quickly, and stopped. I left, and re-entered my quarters. I truly needed time to think.

This is where I am now. Tell me what should I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Spock could feel his heart beating rapidly against his side. It had happened so quickly he never had time to fully analyze the situation.  
  
Jim had kissed him, and he had kissed him back. Of course that led to more kissing, and touching, eventually losing any rational thought.  
  
We were about to..  
  
I stopped it. I left him alone. What must Jim think of me?  
  
Spock paced back and forth in his quarters wondering what the solution was to his dilemma.  
  
The emotions he was experiencing were so overwhelming he couldn't concentrate.  
  
How do humans deal with this on a daily basis?   
  
I need to speak with Jim.  
  
What if he no longer wishes to speak with me?  
  
I must make amends.   
  
Spock walked slowly towards the door that they both share.  
  
Spock called out Jim's name.  
  
There was silence, and then moments later the familiar sound of the door, opened in front of him.  
  
Perhaps there was a chance between them.  
  
Spock stepped into Jim's quarters.  
  
"Jim, we need to talk."


End file.
